


Shades of Gray

by dawnfells



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnfells/pseuds/dawnfells
Summary: Dunia ini, adalah sebuah dunia yang menakutkan bagi Myungsoo. Meski dahulu kala—di waktu yang terasa sudah sangat lama berlalu—ada masa dimana dunia Myungsoo berwarna-warni, ketika penglihatannya terhias oleh merah, kuning, dan banyak warna lainnya. Kini warna yang dilihatnya hanya terhias oleh berbagai nuansa abu-abu, membuatnya hampir tak mengenal warna lagi. Namun, bila hanya itu, Myungsoo tak akan merasa begitu takut.





	Shades of Gray

Dunia ini, adalah sebuah dunia yang menakutkan bagi Myungsoo. Meski dahulu kala—di waktu yang terasa sudah sangat lama berlalu—ada masa dimana dunia Myungsoo berwarna-warni, ketika penglihatannya terhias oleh merah, kuning, dan banyak warna lainnya. Kini warna yang dilihatnya hanya terhias oleh berbagai nuansa abu-abu, membuatnya hampir tak mengenal warna lagi. Namun, bila hanya itu, Myungsoo tak akan merasa begitu takut. Ia tak akan menyembunyikan diri dibalik kardus besar yang kini melindungi dirinya dari sekitarnya, di sebuah ruangan yang seharusnya sudah cukup untuk melindunginya.

Tubuhnya bergemetar, peluh sudah membasahi tubuhnya, tersiksa oleh rasa takut bahwa ketika ia mengeluarkan diri dari kardus tersebut, maka ia akan dihadapkan pada sesuatu yang menakutkan. Kardus yang ditempatinya sempit, hampir tak memberinya ruang untuk bernafas. Namun ia merasa jauh lebih nyaman berada di sini dibandingkan berada di luar sana. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada di dalam sana, mungkin baru sejam, mungkin sudah berjam-jam. Ia tak dapat menghitung waktu.

Ketukan di kardus tersebut mengejutkannya, membuatnya semakin memeluk dirinya. Namun rasa takut tersebut perlahan menghilang, ketika sebuah suara menenangkan terdengar, berkata padanya, "Myungsoo-ya, ini aku."

Ia merasa ingin menangis lega ketika mendengar suara tersebut, suara yang sudah ditunggunya semenjak ia melihat sosok menakutkan yang menunggunya di luar kardus muncul. Perlahan, ia mengangkat kardus tersebut, masih merasakan sedikit ketakutan. Begitu ia mendapatkan kesempatan, Sunggyu mengulurkan tangannya melalui celah yang telah ia buka. Ia meraih tangan tersebut dan akhirnya keluar dari kardus tersebut, dengan gerakan cepat memeluk Sunggyu dan berkata dengan lirih, "Aku takut."

Sunggyu hanya tersenyum, menepuk punggung Myungsoo pelan, dan bertanya, "Hantu itu muncul lagi?"

Myungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Ia tak tahu, apakah hantu itu masih berada di ruangan itu atau tidak. Karena saat ia menyentuh tubuh Sunggyu, sosok-sosok itu langsung menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia tak tahu mengapa, namun ia tak perlu tahu mengapa. Yang ia tahu hanyalah bahwa Sunggyu adalah penyelamatnya dari kegilaan yang mungkin akan muncul setelah melihat hantu-hantu berbentuk mengenaskan setiap saat.

"Aku sudah di sini, kamu akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sunggyu, tanpa sedikit pun ketakutan di suaranya meski ia tahu bahwa mungkin ada sosok supernatural di antara mereka.

Myungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, namun masih tak berhenti menyentuh Sunggyu, takut sosok tersebut akan muncul lagi jika ia melepaskan Sunggyu. Mereka berdua tahu, jika Myungsoo sudah seperti ini, maka mereka tak bisa melakukan apa pun selain berpegangan tangan. Namun Sunggyu tak mengeluh, membuat Myungsoo selalu merasa berterima kasih padanya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat tidur mereka, Myungsoo menutup matanya saat Sunggyu melepaskan tangannya untuk naik ke atas tempat tidur itu. Myungsoo cepat-cepat ikut naik dan kembali menyentuh Sunggyu, sudah pasti akan selalu menyentuhnya hingga ia tertidur.

Sebelum Sunggyu mengatakan apa pun, Myungsoo memberitahunya, "Orang tuaku ingin mengirimku ke rumah sakit jiwa lagi."

Karena semua orang berpikir bahwa sosok-sosok yang Myungsoo lihat hanyalah sebuah delusi—atau sebuah imajinasi yang terlalu nyata. Mereka berpikir bahwa adalah yang salah dengan Myungsoo, bahwa ia memiliki masalah mental. Namun sosok-sosok yang ia lihat terasa begitu nyata, terlalu nyata jika disebut sebagai sosok-sosok yang dibuat oleh imajinasinya. Myungsoo merasa yakin bahwa mereka nyata, namun begitu banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa ia salah, ia tak tahu siapa yang benar.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka membawamu pergi," Sunggyu berjanji, "Kamu baik-baik saja."

Sunggyu adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang tak menganggapnya gila. Salah satu dari sedikit orang yang tetap berada di sampingnya semenjak ia mengalami kecelakaan dan berakhir seperti ini. Sunggyu tak hanya menyelamatkannya dari penglihatan-penglihatan itu, namun menyelamatkannya dari keputusasaan. Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa penghilatan-penglihatan itu menghilang karena ia memang dari dahulu merasa berkegantungan pada Sunggyu.

"Aku takut," ucap Myungsoo dengan jujur, "Di sana adalah lebih banyak hantu."

Terakhir kali ia dikirimkan ke sana dan Sunggyu tak bisa menemuinya, ia merasa bahwa ia benar-benar menjadi gila.

"Aku tahu, aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi," ucap Sunggyu lagi, menenangkannya, "Kalau perlu, kita kabur saja."

Ucapan tersebut, membuatnya dapat sedikit tersenyum lagi. Ia mendekatkan dirinya lagi pada Sunggyu, merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sunggyu. Ia tak berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya diam. Ia tak tahu apakah ia harus kabur atau justru membiarkan dirinya kembali di kirim ke rumah sakit jiwa. Karena, ia masih tak tahu apakah orang benar bahwa ia gila, atau sosok-sosok itu nyata. Tak ada yang dapat membuktikan mana yang benar.

 

 

_____

 

 

Di waktu yang akan datang, ketika ia melihat sosok Sunggyu di hadapannya, tersenyum padanya meski tubuh Sunggyu kini terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit dan monitor jantung telah berdenging dengan panjang, ia akan tahu, bahwa sosok-sosok menakutkan yang selalu ia lihat bukanlah imajinasinya belaka. 


End file.
